naruto_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Character Creation Guide/@comment-24774938-20150605174014
Name: Henshin Tenshi. Last: Henshin. First: Tenshi Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 180cm (5′ 11″) Weight: 75kg (165 lbs) Hair: Tenshi has naturally back hair that spikes back with a spiky, gel-like look at both the front and the back. This is inherited from both his mother and his father. Eyes: Brown Others: Black mark left on his arm, given to him by the sheer strength of his Wrath. General Appearance: Tenshi Henshin is of a eastern ethnicity. He has black hair that spikes at the back of his head, similar to that of his father, Akuma Henshin. He also sports fringes, like his mother. Tenshi is also notably muscular with low body fat percentage, evidence of the many years of hard training. His resemblance to his father is so strong, that he is sometimes mistaken for his father, specifically when he was in his early teen years. While Tenshi inherited his father's body structure, his face strongly resembles his mother's. One of Tenshi's most prominent aspects is the black mark on one of his arms, a mark that his Wrath branded onto him. Personality: There are seven virtues in Tenshi's personality, each one makes a part of who he is. Rectitude. Correct judgment or procedure for the resolution of righteousness. “To die when it is right to die, to strike when it is right to strike.” Courage. A virtue only in the cause of righteousness. Death for an unworthy cause was termed a dog”s death. “It is true courage to live when it is right to live, and to die only when it is right to die.” Benevolence. Love, affection for others, sympathy and nobility of feeling are regarded as the highest attributes of the soul. “Benevolence brings under its sway whatever hinder its power just as water subdues fire.” Politeness. A poor virtue if it is actuated only by a fear of offending good taste. Rather it should stem from a sympathetic regard for the feeling of others. “In its highest form politeness approaches love.” Veracity. “Truthfulness.” Lying was deemed cowardly, and it was regarded as dishonorable. Indeed the word of his Clan guaranteed the truthfulness of an assertion. No oath is necessary. “Propriety carried beyond bounds becomes a lie.” Honor. A vivid consciousness of personal dignity and worth is implicit in the word honor. “Dishonor is like a scar on a tree which time, instead of effacing only helps to enlarge.” Loyalty. Only in the code of chivalrous honor does loyalty assume importance. In the conflict between loyalty and affection the code never wavers from the choice of loyalty. “A true warrior was obliged to appeal to the intelligence and conscience of his sovereign by demonstrating the sincerity of his words with the shedding of his own blood.” Tenshi's anger almost controls him, after seeing the death of his parents before his very eyes, he seeks an honourable vengeance, through this, his wrath and anger guides him. History: Tenshi was born on August 7th into the Henshin family. Tenshi had two older brothers, one that is fourteen years older than him named Fuyuki Henshin and the eldest which was sixteen years older than him named Ichiro Henshin. Shortly after three years, Tenshi’s family gained a new daughter who was named Kiname. She was born with the mark of the scorpion on her back which hadn’t been seen in the last fifty years. For the next three years, Tenshi lived peacefully with his family. When Tenshi turned six, his grandfather, Shiro Henshin, passed away and left the leadership of his clan, the “Sutaraito Ikari”, to Tenshi’s father, Akuma Henshin. Tenshi’s father took control of the clan with an iron will and evil intent. His goal was to follow their ancestors and use their powers to destroy the world. Shortly after a year, the village broke out into an all-out war between two factions: those who wished to follow Akuma’s Iron Will and those who wished for peace upon the world. Tenshi’s brothers were killed in the fighting and the small village built for only those of the Sutaraito Ikari Clan was set ablaze. Tenshi’s parents took him and his sister Kiname away from the village and escaped to the village of Kirigakure. What remained of the Henshin lived on the streets and wildlife. During their time mourning for their lost clan, Tenshi attended an academy and each day he passed by a girl who he only knew as “Solstice” by what others told him her name was. Tenshi never really spoke with her, but from what he had heard, she was a very exceptional person. After some time passed, things seemed to be getting back to normal for Tenshi, until a fated day. One day, Tenshi returned home to find his family slaughtered. His mother, father, and even his youngest sister Kiname were dead. The murderers were nowhere to be found, the only evidence on the crime scene was a symbol that stood for: “Lost Remnants”. Tenshi knew who caused this and screamed in anger, his wrath taking hold, and soon becoming a large part in his life. Tenshi spent the rest of his years alone and in search of vengeance. He swore to find and kill the ones responsible for the death of his family, but he stayed cautious to avoid making any new enemies as well. From that day on, Tenshi would see the world in a new light. Village: Kirigakure Fighting Style: Ninjutsu